Will You Marry Me
by Anya Wood
Summary: A single scene fanfic of Hermione. Originated as a dream of mine but converted it into a fanfic. My first romance fic so please everyone read and review!


Hi everyone!!!!  
  
My new and serious story......  
  
This wasn't originally written as a fanfic. It was basically a dream I had and felt compelled to write down. I then thought I'd make it into a fanfic since I'd spent nigh on 2 hours writing it, and tried to find some way of converting it from random people into fanfic.  
  
So.....this is just a single scene of Hermione and her boyfriend in Paris.....you can probably guess what it's about from the title. I must warn you that it's not v. hp related.  
  
As I must say in all stories.......Hermione is not a character of my invention, the setting, occurrences, and the man were however created by my mind whilst I was asleep......  
  
Anyway......I think this is kinda sweet.....  
  
You all know how easy it is to scroll your mouse down and click on the review button....so please do......  
  
(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))  
  
Thunder echoed around the deep grey clouds shrouding the city of Paris. The lightening extended its long, electric fingers from the dark enveloping blanket above towards the ground, the flashes illuminating the streets. The electricity was out; the usual bright lights of the city dimmed, the only light provided by the sinister, eerie glow of the static. The rain drummed down on the rooftops, hard unrelenting daggers racing to the drains. The back alleys were flooded, the streets awash with a thin layer of murky water.  
  
Two figures could be seen running through the streets, a man and a woman. They ran across one of the many squares and towards the bridge overlooking the river. They slowed as they reached the bridge, and the woman moved slowly towards the carved stone barrier. She threw back her hair and gazed out to the river, as if inviting the rain to fall on her. Her long brown hair was soaked, and her wet evening dress clung to her body. She wiped the rain of her face and laughed aloud. The man appeared at the barrier next to her. Water ran off his short dark hair and his suit jacket was dripping. He ran his fingers through his hair and wiped the water off his face. "A bit wet really isn't it?", he said to her and smiled.  
  
"Just a bit", she replied laughing, "there's been nice weather all weekend and we pick the one evening it pisses it down to go out for a nice dinner."  
  
"Oh well, at least we're clean."  
  
"True, suppose that's one plus. My feet are absolutely drenched though."  
  
"Thank god, might get rid of your foot odour a bit."  
  
"You cheeky sod", she said as she quickly pulled one heels off. "Since you love my foot smell so much, here you go." She reached up and emptied the shoe over his head, the water splashing down on him.  
  
"Thanks so much."  
  
"No probs."  
  
"Remind me to return the favour sometime", he murmured sexily as he leaned in and kissed her. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him back. After a few moments she pulled away, and giggled. She smiled coyly and took a step back. "You said you wanted to speak to me this evening", she said.  
  
"Yeah I did, do", he quickly corrected.  
  
"So," she said, "you wanted to say...." She paused. "what exactly?"  
  
"This was really where I'd planned doing it, seeming as we are standing on a bridge in the middle of the road while its raining....."  
  
"Will you just get on with whatever you wanted to stay and stop wittering please?" she interrupted.  
  
"Whatever. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, this isn't really the exact moment I'd planned to do this, standing on a bridge, in the middle of the road, in a torrential downpour, but I suppose here is as good as anywhere. And what I really wanted to say was...."  
  
"Will you just bloody hurry up, I'm getting wet!"  
  
"You're the one who stopped on the bridge in the first place! I was all for pegging it back to the hotel, but for some unknown reason you decided to stop in the middle of a bridge!"  
  
"I wanted to look at the swans", she protested pointing down river.  
  
"For god's sake it's pissing it down, the swans are hiding to prevent bloody drowning!"  
  
"Look I'm getting a little wet now and since you've started telling me what you wanted to will you bloody get on with it!"  
  
"Fine....ok, where was I?"  
  
"Look", she said, "If this is about that work promotion you were going to get and you have to move away or something, I really don't care."  
  
"Is that what you think I wanted to say?"  
  
"Well, I'd presumed that, I couldn't really think what else you'd have to say to be...."  
  
"Hermione", he interrupted, "will you marry me?"  
  
"What?" she said, taking another step back and staring at him.  
  
He took her hands and looked at her face. "Will you marry me?" he repeated.  
  
She stared up into his sexy deep brown eyes in disbelief, "did you just say what I think you did?"  
  
"Unless you've gone temporarily deaf, the chances are, that yes I did.  
  
She continued to stare up at him. "But.....", she stopped, lost for words.  
  
"You know, if you wanted to say no it would be far kinder to just say no rather than stare blankly at me."  
  
"Yes", she said softly, "yes", she repeated smiling slightly.  
  
He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket without taking his eyes off her, as though mesmerised by the very sight of her. He pulled out a small red box. "I don't know whether you'll like this, but if you don't we can change it". He slowly lifted the lid and she peered inside the small box.  
  
She drew in a breath sharply. "Oh my god..." she whispered.  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Like it? ....it's beautiful"  
  
He took a step towards her, He gently removed the ring from the box and replaced it in his inside pocket. He lifted her hand and slid the ring on her finger, the diamonds glinting in the rain. He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers. He let her hand drop. "I love you", he said softly.  
  
"I love you too", she whispered. He gently tucked a stray strand of wet hair from her face and ran his fingers along her jawline. He lifted her chin with his fingers and slowly lent in and kissed her.  
  
And there they stood by the river, kissing, as the rain poured down from heaven.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))  
  
I'm not sure if this has quite conveyed how romantic this dream really was but I don't normally right romance. You know how easy it would be now for you to just press the review button so get on with it!!!  
  
Anyway......love you all  
  
Anya W. 


End file.
